Let My Love Bring You Back
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'HEALING'. Love is a power than can heal even the deepest of wounds.


Valkyria: I finally managed to finish this and I want to thank Vampyre Princess for pushing me to finally finish this. That's why this is dedicated to her (hug). It's a bit short but I am hoping that you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Pairing: Puzzleshipping.

Warnings: A bit angst and if you want my advice grab a tissue or two.

* * *

Let My Love Bring You Back

Six months had passed since the incident with Marik and Yami was starting to act more like old self. He was coming out of the Puzzle more often, dueling and laughing.

Their friends had believed that he was just feeling unwell and he needed time to heal inside the Puzzle. Only Yugi knew the truth and he intended to keep it that way.

His Yami was indeed doing much better. He was still having nightmares but with Yugi's help, he facing them with strength. One thing Yami was still weary of was touching others and others touching him. I had taken Yugi many hours and many words of praise and affection till Yami managed to not cringe when someone simply gave him a handshake. He was in the stage where he could tolerate most physical touches and affections even from others.

With Yugi things were progressing really well. Yugi was very loving and tender with Yami, guiding him through the different stages they were going through. At the beginning he had kept his kisses chaste and short, making sure to pour all his love into them. These kisses progressed slowly to more firm and passionate but never forceful. He always made sure to stop when he felt Yami tense even the slightest in his arms.

Those kisses progressed to make-out sessions. During those Yugi made sure to warn Yami before touching anywhere. This way he could reassure Yami that he was taking his opinion and concept into consideration and he was not taking advantage of Yami hazy state of mind.

The method Yugi was using was helping greatly. He was ecstatic to have his Yami back to an extent. He was happy when he saw those gorgeous crimson eyes sparkle and when he heard his lover's commanding voice. For Yugi this was all that mattered.

It was currently nighttime and Yami and Yugi were cuddling together in Yugi's bed. His grandfather had gone to visit an old friend of his, leaving those two alone. Even though Solomon didn't know any details about what had happened, he knew that something was wrong. He had raised Yugi ever since his parents had died and he knew his petite grandson was hiding something. The way the small light was protective over his darkness and the way his amethyst eyes shone with concern ever y time he saw him, were enough for Solomon to realize that something was wrong. He had caught Yugi with Yami's head on his lap many times, with Yugi's soft fingers lightly going through his hair and his soft, silky voice singing. The sight was so adorable that it made Solomon's heart melt. He didn't care if his grandson was gay as long as he was happy. And he knew that Yami would mae his grandson happy.

Yugi was laying on top of Yami's chest, enjoying the sound of Yami's heartbeat and the feeling of his breath tingling his skin. Yugi raised his head and saw Yami's eyes watching him close. Unlike when he was concerted and he was face was hard and stern, when he was alone with Yugi his face was serene and smooth. His features where still sharper than Yugi's but they held an air of innocence that he didn't allow anyone else to see. Years of being Pharaoh and having to hide his feelings and thoughts behind a cold mask had taught him to hide his feeling. However in front of Yugi he couldn't hide anything.

''Penny for your thoughts?'' Yugi asked with a small smile.

Yami's smile widened, making his whole face glow.

''Nothing little light. I am just enjoying the peace and quiet.'' he said.

Yugi's smile wondered at this. He was practically overflowing with happiness.

''Are you happy Yami?'' he asked with a smile.

''More than you could ever imagine my light.'' Yami said and he gave a small, sweet kiss to Yugi's lips.

''I love you my darkness.''

''And I love you my light.''

Nothing else needed to be uttered. Just a small word meant everything to them.

To Yugi it showed that he had managed to save his darkness.

To Yami however it showed something more. It showed him that his light loved him, despite everything that had happened.

For him it was Yugi's love that saved him in the end.

* * *

Yugi: (sniff sniff)

Yami: It was nice (sniff)

Raven: Yami are you crying? (eyes widening)

Yami: No. Something in my eye (blushes)

Valkyria: Yami-Chan is so cute. Anyway. Please review and tell me what you think. Please (chibi eyes)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
